First and Last
by Duke157
Summary: Somebody irritates Daphne on a very important day. Companion fic to Of Course I Do, but can read separately. Written for HPFC 'One Character Only' Challenge - Round One. Rated T for language.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.**

 **Word Count: 1226**

* * *

 **Challenge:** Are you Crazy Enough To Do It Challenge

 **Prompt:** 181\. (drink) Gin

* * *

 **Challenge:** One Character Only Challenge - Round One

 **Prompt:** As this is the first round I've decided to make this round fairly simple. For this week, your task is to write about one of your characters firsts or lasts. For example, you could write about your characters first dance, first kill, last words, last doughnut... whatever you fancy. You MUST state what this is in your A/N alongside the three optional prompts you have selected.

 **Optional Prompts used:**

1\. Lime Green (colour)

2\. Basket (word)

3\. Anxiety (emotion)

4\. Teacup (word)

5\. Your fic must have a femslash pairing clearly featured. (random prompt)

* * *

 **This is a companion fic to my story Of Course I Do, but it can be read independently.**

* * *

"My first marriage! Did he just say my first marriage?!" I screamed as he walked out of the dressing room.

"Sis, calm down. You're overreacting." Tori pushed me back onto my seat and straightened out my dress.

"He should feel lucky he's even allowed inside the building! My first marriage… What an arse-"

"Language! Do you really want to swear on your wedding day?"

"Tori, but he-"

"I know Sis… I'll deal with our father for that. You just concentrate on today. We'll talk about him another day. It's not like he'll be walking you down that aisle."

I took a deep breath and grabbed at my teacup on Gin, only to find it empty. I turned to Tori expectantly.

"What? I'm not giving you anymore. You've had enough Gin for today. We don't want you as drunk as sailor on your wedding day."

"Bu-"

"No. Hermione will kill me if she found out that I gave you 2 shots. I went through a lot of trouble to sneak these two in for you. I don't even want to imagine anything beyond that."

"Bu-"

"Sis, what do you have to worry about? Hermione is NEVER leaving you. And I mean that in every way possible. I never want to recall the torture you two put me through during your bi-annual breakups… Sis, just trust me. It's just your wedding anxiety acting up. Everything is going to be fine."

"That's not the problem." I stood up once again and started walked over to the window. Through the glass I could see the icy blue waters of the North Sea. Me and Herm… excuse me, Hermione and I decided to get married in the place she took me deep sea diving after our final year at Hogwarts. We found a small chapel atop a hill near the coastal city of Aberdeen. In every sense of the phrase, this should be the perfect wedding. But it's not.

"Then what is the problem?"

"Him. I'm afraid he's going to do something. He clearly doesn't want this wedding to go through, and has been pretty vocal about it. I'm just afraid he'll do something drastic to get his way. Wouldn't be the first time, would it?"

"Oh my dear sister… Do you want me to deal with him right now?"

"I… I guess that would be… helpful."

"Fine… Just wait here. And do not do ANYTHING to mess up your makeup or your dress. I'll send someone in and then go deal with him. Alright?"

"Alright…"

"Good." Before she could leave, I grabbed onto her lime green Maid of Honor dress and held up my teacup. For added effect, I put on my best puppy dog eyes.

"Fine… But this will be the last one. No more."

"Thank you so much Tori... I owe you for this."

"You bet you do." She walked out while mumbling something about annoying sisters.

* * *

After about ten minutes, the door opened to reveal the last person I expected.

"Weasley… When Tori said she'd send someone in, I never expected it to be my fiance's ex-boyfriend."

"Oh, she asked Harry but I volunteered."

"Oh… okay. Why..."

I could hear actually hear him gulp before he started speaking. "I… I wanted to apologize for everything I said over the years. Even though I had come peace with… everything a while ago. I just realized I had never apologized for it all. So, I'm sorry for how I treated you."

"Okay… Apology accepted."

"Really… I thought-…"

"Yeah, a few years ago, I would've as well. But I've matured… or Hermione is rubbing off on me."

"Is there really a difference?"

"I don't think so." Ronald Weasley and Daphne Greengrass agreeing on something. Today really is a day of miracles.

"Oh, I almost forgot, your Gin." Weasley handed me my teacup. It was filled with a little more than what Tori would allow. Weasley shot me a wink before he walked out of the room. I smiled before downing the drink.

* * *

I stood at the end of the aisle waiting for my dearly beloved. Hermione and I agreed to have Astoria as the Maid of Honor, Ginny and Lovegood as our Bridesmaids, and Potter as our Best Man. All of them were dressed in their Lime Green dresses that we (read: Hermione) finalized a few weeks ago.

At last, the ceremony started. I was happy to see my defeated father sitting at the very back with his head hanging between his hands. He was guarded by Draco and Charlie Weasley with his wand in their hands.

I let myself smile in relief and turned my attention back to the ceremony. Little 7-year-old Teddy Lupin walked down the aisle sprinkling lily petals from his basket all over the carpet. I felt a small tear roll down my cheek.

Rubbing it off, I opened my eyes to the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. In her simple white wedding gown, with no frills or over-the-top decorations, she looked absolutely perfect.

The sight left me in such a trance that I didn't notice that she had reached me until she grabbed my hand and clasped it in her own.

"You okay love? You look a little lost." She whispered.

"Not lost… Just speechless."

She smiled and I'm instantly grateful I get to wake up to it every morning. If she ever thought that possessiveness had mellowed down after so many years, that smile just brought it all back.

The pastor started reciting as we were locked in each other's loving gaze. I'm happy he asked Hermione for her vows first, because I definitely wasn't paying attention to him until then.

"Daphne, Daph, my love, I thank you with all my heart for chasing after me in our final year, because that is the reason we are here today. We've been through a lot since then. We've faced a lot of opposition and a lot of disapproval even to this day. But we pushed through it all, together. And we will continue to do that in the future. Daphne, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you… if you will have me."

"Hermione, I love you and always will. I've told you that many times by now. And one of those times, I told you the many things I still had to do with you. Today, I get to cross off one of those things. And I couldn't be happier. I do not care about anyone who disagrees with this. I love you and I can't wait for our life and future."

"Rings please." Potter handed us our rings and we slid them onto each other's hands.

"I now pronounce you… wife and wife."

"You may now kiss."

And kiss we did.

* * *

Afterwards, I came across my father as he was about to leave.

I called out to him. "Father…" He paused by the exit. "This is not just my first wedding. It is also my last wedding. Hermione will be married to me for eternity."

He huffed and then walked out of the door.

The aforementioned woman turned my face down to hers with a concerned look on her face.

"It's nothing, love. I'll tell you later."

I planted a kiss on her luscious lips and we returned to the ceremony with matching blissful smiles.

* * *

 **I decided to put both the first and last in this as an added bonus. Hope you guys like this. I definitely like how this turned out.**

 **Please let me know what you think in a review. I definitely love hearing from you guys.**


End file.
